Me,Myself and Her
by salamancachristopher
Summary: We explore romance and friendship blossom perhaps a heartbreak or two my first real fic Sora/Kairi Roxas/Namine all that good stuff
1. Chapter 1

Ive always lived a carefree life , people always tell me how much of a free spirit I can be. The thing is I'm sort of naïve to the point that Id let just about anyone walk all over me. I count my blessings that I have such good friends to back me up and lift me up when I get trampled after all everyone gets stepped on regardless. Im Sora Hikari 16 years of age my birthday is April 4th and this is my story.

Working out, staying in shape and going out late at night pretty much sums me up. They tell me I take things too seriously and I need to "ease up" especially her ugh that girl why can't I get her out of my mind not even that red head is as out there as she is..thats probably why shes never seemed like more then a sister to me its just been that friend vibe but Sora oh boy when those two get together its like theyre in there on little world I can see the sparks fly but for some reason..I don't envy that. Ive never been the romantic type the boyfriend type its just not my style..maybe this year things'll change..My names Riku Zidane Im 18 years old I took my first breath August the 5th and ill go to the ends of the earth to protect the ones I love.

Ive always wanted to the fairytale wedding oh..did I say wedding? what am I thinking im only 16! Maybe its because..im thinking of him..like always. The thing is he's been something of my childhood sweetheart..hmm I don't know if im using that reference right..well we always had those little moments since we were little and as time went by well things just blossomed from there. We've kissed before but just little taps once in a while a little more..were not exclusive maybe this year will be where it all changes? Im Kairi Rosa Im 16 years of age my birthdays Febuary the 7th and I couldn't be happier with my life right now!

I cant tell you how tired of being compared to him! yeah I know he's my cousin but jeez man Im not that dorky..last summer I met the love of my life she literally looks like an angel sent from heaven..err I can still remember that corny pickup line I used "did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" yeah I guess that's something I get from him were both not the smoothest when it comes to girls. Heres the ironic part my girl is actually the cousin of that red head he's always around. Ironic aint it and just a little..weird but shes got my heart and I have hers and you know what 6 months strong and Im not planning on letting go anytime soon. Im Roxas Masaki Im 15 I was born May the 16th and things are finally looking up for me.


	2. The Start of Something Great

He brightens up my day each day I see his face , the thought of losing him is something I fear everyday. My past relationships werent exactly great..and to be honest Ive always kind of had my guard up because of that. But when he came in..it was like it was meant to be and all the terrible things in my past from my heartbreaks to the much more serious matters I never want to remember..Roxas you saved me ill treasure you always because I know you'll treasure me. Im Namine Garnet im 15 years old my birthday is on September the 14th and I finally feel like I belong.

**Enter Hayner Pence Olette**

Hayner-He spends less and less time with us each day

Olette-Its called love Hayner

Hayner-Still..

Pence-Its no biggie its not like he's forgotten about us I cant blame him to be honest you know what he was going through before meeting her..

Hayner-Yeah I guess his last breakup was pretty brutal..I mean it hit him hard..

Olette-Yeah so lets just get rid of the negative and bring in some positive..

Hayner-If there was any positive..Im literally about to pull my hair off its so boring in Twilight town now I know why Riku wanted off destiny Isle

Pence-Um..maybe a change of scenery is in order..?

Olette-Yeah I just got an idea lets head to Destiny Islands we havent been there in forever

Hayner-Hm..yeah it be cool to chill with everyone too just like old times

Pence-But isnt Roxas there with Namine..I mean dont you think they want to spend the last days of summer you know solo..

Olette-Im sure he wont mind

Hayner-Yeah plus we'll probably end up hanging with Riku most of the time he's way more into the hanging out scene , SoKai need their alone time too haha

Pence-SoKai .?what?

Olette-Hehehe forget it Pence lets just go! hurry we dont want to miss the train

Hayner-Oh snap shes right , we miss this one we gotta wait an hour for the next one ugh damn saturday schedule Twiiiliight Toowwwn Suuuckks!

_**Meanwhile**_

_****_Sora-Um goldfish?

Kairi-Ugh Sora!

Namine-Hehehe thats time guys!

Roxas-And the winners and still champs ! Destiny Islands best couple !

Namine-Oh Roxas stop it hehe

Kairi-He cant help but be a little more cheery when he's with you Nami tehehe

*Namine blush*

Roxas-Oh man ..well I cant deny that *smile*

Kairi-I still dont get it..we can never win charades ..dammit Sora!

Sora-Its not my fault!

Kairi-Hehehe I know..

Roxas-You could lose a million times but you'll never be a loser in her eyes am I right Kai?

Sora-Now your just being corny haha

*Kairi blush*

Riku-Hey , the gangs gonna stop by love birds so Ill be out for a while

Roxas-Oh Hayner Pence and Olette?

Riku-You bet

Roxas-Ugh

Namine-Go with Riku you miss them

Roxas-Hm..better idea we'll both go..um Sora you got plans tonight no?

Sora-Yeah..

Namine-And so does Kai..hmm how very suspicous ok lets leave the house to them just incase *wink* hehehe

*Sora/Kairi blush*

Kairi-Oh God

Sora-No comment

Riku-Haha alright they should be getting here soon lets head to town

Kairi-Oh Riku..

Riku-Yeah?

Kairi-She asked about you today. Wants to know if your still on for next week..?

Riku-Crap..Uh yeah tell her I'll call her ..by monday

Kairi-Don't toy with her Riku

Riku-...

Sora-Kai he isnt like that anymore let him do his thing

Riku-Thanks Sora

Kairi-Ok..you better be right lazy bum

*Cheesy Sora grin*

Riku-Alright! Were Out

(Roxas Riku Namine leave)

Sora-Alone at last huh *Sticks tongue out*

Kairi-Oh shuddup *playful smile*

Sora-Excuuse me princess what did I do now ? *smile*

Kairi-Just go make me that 5 star meal you promised I'd be impressed *tap kiss*

Sora-Yess ma'm

(Soras POV)

A kiss from her is enough to motivate me to do anything..crap I forgot what I was planning to make uhh ok think Sora hm grilled cheese? crap crap crap nothing in the fridge what the hell Riku always eating the good stuff..Oh well it'll have to do..ugh Im deff. not getting laid tonight!..haha that couldnt be further from my mind..no I want to make tonight special..why does it seem like Im proposing ?..weird..but it seems right..oh boy

(Kairi POV)

Oh Sora your such a goof..but I love it I can always be myself around you and you know what in those few seconds we just talked it felt like..I knew what you were going to say and how you were going to say it..no not in a boring way in a wow this is amazing kind of way and it is it is amazing doing the whole stay at home eat just the two of us also seems amazing I dont know I guess I like the home vibe better then the party recklessness Riku can get into..oh that Riku I got my eye on you..Yuffies never been into someone like this..yeah shes been the definition of boy crazed from day 1..but lately..your changing her and I cant say I hate it I just dont want it to all be for nothing..

Sora-Foods ready Prrinncess ! *sarcastic tone*

(Kairi POV)

Well I'll deal with you later Riku , right now I need to spend time with the secret love of my life!

Kairi-Coming Master *sarcastic tone* *giggle*


	3. Short and Sweet high stakes

Riku-Well look who it is

Roxas-The gangs all here

Hayner Pence Olette-Hey

*Roxas holding Namines hand*

Hayner-Oh Roxas sucha romantic holding hands

Olette-Aw

Roxas-Ha jealous much

Hayner-As if

Riku-What are you Braig now? haha

Hayner-Please don't ever compare me to that guy he gives me the creeps *shivers*

(Group laugh)

Roxas-Yeah a 35 year old garbage man with a surfer accent is pretty creepy

Olette-Tell me about it. The creep hit on me on more then one occasion..

Roxas-Oh well Hayner here would never let anything have to you..right Hayner *wink* *smirk*

Hayner-Shutup Roxas *embarrassed look*

0lette-*brief pause* *blush*

(There was a small bit of romantic history between these two but it was a hot and cold thing so they called it quits...although when Pence isn't around there has been some cuddling)

Pence-Well guys this is fun and all but..

Roxas-Food right?

Pence-Haha you know it

Riku-Alright food but then blitz ball

Pence-Ugh but I suck

Roxas-Your the best goalie we got

Hayner-Thass right so Riku the usual 3 on 3?

Riku-Me tidus and Wakka wiping the floor with you 3 yup that seems about right

Namine-Oh boy..here we go

(Roxas and Hayner were actually really competitive people)

Roxas-Really? How about putting 2000 munny on it?

Hayner-Pfft make it 3

Pence-Ugh guys..(knowing they cant win)

Riku *smirk* your on

Namine/Olette-Boys will be boys

-**Authors** **Note**-The chapter is suppose to be longer...and with a little more flare..I dont know if anyone wants me to step this fic up or even continue so..ill add a little more of everything once I get some reviews dont care what kind just wanna know if its worth anything to anyone


End file.
